Classified
Classified is a wolf from Penguins of Madagascar. At The Land Of Make Believe, he acts as Jet Jaguar. Classified played as Dash Rendar in Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire (Animal SpyroRockz Style) He is a Rebel Agent Classified played as Batman in Atypical: The Lego Movie Animash Parody (Phase Awesomeness) He is a superhero. Agent Classified "picks up" Tigress, Shifu, Bearen Michaels, Kiara, and Nick Wilde in his aerodrome, the five of which are stranded in Nebraska. Bearen is particularly excited to met Classified, having heard all about him. When the sextet reach the Anthro Heroes Society Headquarters in Africa, Classified (rather reluctantly) initiates Kiara, Nick Wilde, and Bearen as members of the team. He is shown to have a passion for Tigress. At first, Classified simply cannot take Nick, Kiara, or Bearen seriously. When they sacrifice their lives for the team in a black hole after being captured by Scar and his hyenas, Classified has a change of heart towards the trio, which he later expresses. Classified played Pa Grape in FunnyTales, FunnyTales in the Wild, and Balto: A Funnytales Movie He is a elderly, amiable (and sometimes pirate) grape. Classified played Thunderbolt in 101 Childrens and 101 Childrens 2: Bungo's London Adventure Classified played Sergeant in The Big Friendly Kangaroo Classified played as Dr. Alan Grant in Jurassic Park (Kingbalto Style) Classified played as Guards in Cow Form in The Deer's New Groove He is a Cow Classified, Along With Eva, Short Fuse, and Corporal, Played Finn Mcmissile in Animals 2 (Cars 2) (CyberChaseZoneFilms2010) He, Eva, Short Fuse, and Corporal are a Spy Car Classified played as Han Solo in Star Wars (Kingbalto Style) and Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (Kingbalto Style) He is a Smugler Classified played as Captain Raymus Antillies in Animation Star Wars his voice by Benedict Cumberbatch, Classified played The Grinch in How The Wolf Stole Christmas; 2018 (KingBalto) He is a green creature who hates Christmas. He appeared in The Wolf Who Saved The Little Girl Classified was hanging out at Dave's Submarine with Lola Sonnor when he notices that Dave/Dr. Octavius Brine has kidnapped "Belle", After Classified saves "Belle" he was beginning to reunite with her, but instead it was her daughter Taya Calder Classified played George (Pa Grape) in Threefold: The Heroes Who Don't Do Anything, Trivia * Agent Classified is the leader of Eva, Short Fuse, and Corporal. His is a partner (Or a Protector) of Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private. * He has a best friend/girlfriend named Taya Calder, although he also has a crush on Tigress. * He falls in love with and ultimately mates Zootopia reporter and adventurer Fabienne Growley. * Classified is shown to have multiple sides to himself. He can be authoritative and hardcore, but he can also be considerate, kind-hearted, amiable, and sometimes even awkwardly lovesick. Gallery Agent Classified.jpg Classified_penguins.png Classified penguins.jpg Skipper in headquaters.png North wind supper time.png North wind night.png North wind dinner.png Corporal hand.png Classified point.png Classified penguins them.png Classified look at sound.png Classified and corporal.png Animals save new york.png Skipper and friends.png Classified turkey.png Classified.jpg Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Wolves Category:Penguins of Madagascar 2014 Characters Category:Madagascar Characters Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:Moose-ians Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Classified and Kitty Katswell Category:Taya Calder Category:Dogs Category:Boys Category:Peter Pan And His Friends Adventures Category:Angry Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Gray Characters Category:Cool Characters